


Returning to the Lady Montiliyet

by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)



Series: All the Stars Lead Me to You: One-shots from the Issala Adaar/Josephine Monitiliyet Romance [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Mutual Pining, Reunions, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold
Summary: Issala Adaar has spent months on the roads, the reunion with her lover is sweet and only slightly scandalous by Josephine's standards.
Relationships: Female Adaar/Josephine Montilyet, Female Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Issala Adaar/Josephine Montiliyet
Series: All the Stars Lead Me to You: One-shots from the Issala Adaar/Josephine Monitiliyet Romance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896808
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Returning to the Lady Montiliyet

Rialto bay shimmered the color of turquoise, bright and brilliant in the sunlight. Issala perched on the rail of the ship and peered out over the calm sea. Behind her, the noise and bustle of Antiva city carried on pierced only by the shattering cries of gulls. 

“We’ve lowered the gangplank, my lady. No sign of Lady Montiliyet, though.” The sailor shifted anxiously from foot to foot, cap in his hands. Issala unfolded herself, grabbing her abandoned staff. 

“I’ll find her then.” Issala stretched luxuriously in the summer sun and flicked her braid over her shoulder.

Josie, of course, couldn’t be expected to meet _every_ ship coming in. She had her own tidy little fleet now. But if she knew Issala hitched a ride on one leaving Amaranthine… well, nothing would have stopped Josephine from pacing the docks waiting anxiously. It had been months, months of lonely nights, months with nothing but letters to keep her warm. Josie’s were always effusive and detailed, Issala’s less so because she didn’t have her lover’s gift of making words flow across the parchment. 

The only poetry Issala could write was on Josephine’s sun kissed skin. And judging by the harried tone of Josie’s last letters - it was sorely needed. Poor Josie seemed to have her hands full negotiating with some rather thick headed Antivan merchants. Ones that seemed to think they could push Josie around. 

Of course, Josie would never let that happen. But Issala could make it a little easier. One arm or no, all she needed to do was tower over a human man to make them reconsider how obtuse they were being. 

At this time of day, Josephine could be in many places. For all Issala knew, she could have even returned to her family’s estate. Issala didn’t think that was very likely, Josephine wasn’t one to abandon a problem half finished. So she decided to follow the sailors to the Montiliyet family warehouses. 

Issala heard Josephine before she saw her and her steps lightened immediately, a broad grin stretching her lips. She ducked around a stack of crates and paused, utterly smitten, to take in the most beautiful woman in Thedas.

She wore blue, a snugly fitted little outfit that accentuated all of her generous curves. Delicate gold chains hung in her pretty dark curls and her matching golden bangles flashed in the light while Josephine waved her hands in the air, illustrating some problem. Her voice rose and fell like music. Issala felt it wash over her, relaxing her immediately.

“My lady!” The aide she was speaking to caught sight of Issala and flushed, breathless and excited. “My lady, look!” 

The girl pointed behind Josephine, stopping her instructions cold. When Josephine turned, Issala stretched out her arm wide and fell into a bow that wasn’t quite flowery enough. 

“Lady Montiliyet.” Issala teased. 

“Issala!” Oh, the delicious impropriety of Josephine being so taken off guard that she used her _actual_ name in public. Issala laughed, but before she’d even straightened, Josephine was in her arms like a giddy school girl. 

“What… what are you doing here?” Josephine’s eyes sparkled with delight even as she sputtered in shock, her delicate fingers tangling in Issala’s salt stained armor and pulling her down to her eager lips. Josephine pressed a kiss on Issala’s left cheek, then her right. 

Issala decided if she was going to be scandalously improper, she may as well go all the way. She tangled her rough fingers in Josephine’s elegant curls, musing them, and brought her sweet lips to hers greedily. Josephine opened like a flower, tasting of honey and spice. 

“You said you had problems. I want to help.” Issala murmured against Josie’s lips as they pulled away to catch their breath. 

“You certainly did not have to… your work is so important…” Josephine’s eyes misted with tears. Happy ones, Issala hoped. 

“You are more important.” Issala declared, wrapping her arm around Josephine’s waist. “I’ll always be here for you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want some fluff, dwarves, angst, and slow burns feel free to find me at 


End file.
